Suprise Boyfriends!
by fandomprincesscupcake
Summary: What happens when Broly from DBZ and the Geine from Aladdin appear in the living room of two exited fangirls!
1. Chapter 1

**Onyx: Hello! I'm Onyx, I'm really cool! I like Videogames and talking to RUby who's like my bestest friend! 3333**

 **Ruby: yo yo! Ruby here! I like games and anime and my bestie owo**

 **Onyx: Well we should get started! :3**

Onyx walked into her house with Ruby who was reeding her mangas that was DBZ.

"Hey Ruby, wanna watch Alladin?" She asked her like usual.

"Sure, let me finis hthis page with Broly."

SUDDENLY

A worm hole appared out of Ruby's book and Broly jumped out of it! WOW!

"Where the hell am i?" Broly asks.

"Wowza! Isthat Broly!?" she asked her friend who locked shocked and was blushing wildly, starting at Broccli's hard musclar amazing chest and abs.

"Wow! Thats really broly!1" She exclaimed.

"Well let's watch Alladin!" Onyx said and turned on the TV, putting in the DVD. Suddnly, a worm hoke also appeared and the Tv exploded and genie from allaaddin jumped out.

"10 THOUSAND YEARS WILL GIVE YOU SUCHA CRICK IN THE NECK! HANG ON A SECOND!" He turns his head 360. "DOES IT FEEL GOOD TO BE OUTTA THEIR!"

Onyxes face turned a red and she hid behind RUby who was smirking eviley.

"Oh is that the genir from alladdiin?"

"Sh-Shut up! BAKA!" Onyx said and slaped her on the arm. "H-Hi, I'm O-Onnyx!"

Ruby went up to Broly."Konichiwa! My name is Ruby!"

Browly looled at Rubi an

d roled his eyes. "Whatever, I dont really care." he said unamused and anoyyed.

 **(*AN BROWLY IS SO KAWAII! ~Rubby)**

Onyyx smiled at the Giene and giggled. "So how in the actually heck did you two get into my livingroom and who do I need to thank for this awesomeness!" She said and bounced up and down, her boobs bouncing. Genie stared

"How would you to like to come to school with us?"

Brooly sighed and just nodded. "Might as f****** well." He said and looked Ruuby up and dwon, smirking.  
"What are you, a legendary super satan?"

As broly was about to answrt, the genie popped in. "I woul love to go to school!"  
"Yay!" Onyx said ecxitedly. "I hate school, everyone picks on me thou!" She pouts sadly.

"We have alot of bullys in school…" Ruby said sadly。

 **WELL! THATS ALL FOR NOW PLEASE R &R WED REALLY APPRATIATE IT! 333333**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOWZA! CHAPPY 2! YAYZ!**

TIME SKIP

So the two girls inrolled the two boys into their school which was in Japan.

"So! This is the cafiteria! We eat lunch here and also nutrition!" Onyx said to the two boys, who looked hella confused.

"Oh wow! It looks like you guys have the same schedual as us!" Ruby said happiley.

"Wowza!" Geine replied and loked into Onyx's eyes.

"You have Beatiful eyes." He say.

Broly went over to Ruby and put his arm around her. "To keep you protected from earthlings."

 _So Onyx and Ruby brought the to to there first class, History._

"So I sit here!" Onyx said and wrapped her arms around Genies arm, pulling him over. He was in human form now.

"I sit over here!" Ruby said taking Brolys large hand in hers and taking him to the seats by the windows.

There teacher, walked in, adjusting his tie and sat down at his big desk, looking at the two newest students.

"Hello im Mr Ishtar and im you're history teacher." He says.

"You two new students. Please come up here and introduce youreselves." The two boys walked up awkwardly to the front of the class.

"I'm..uh Djinn Najam and I moved here from Arabia." He said and loked at Onyx who smiled a little smile up at him, painting her nails black right in the middle of class.

"Im Broky, the legendary super sayin. I moved from planet vegeta." Ruby gave him a thumbs up, and he blushed.

"Wheres palnet vegetable?" a kid asked

"In space."

Onyx chuckled slightlee and smiled at Ruby who was reading her mangas aghain.

"You two may sit down." The teacher said unenthusastically.

Broly sat next to Ruby while Genie sat next to Onyx. Both boys were blushimg.

 **THANKS FOR READING BAIII!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! ITS CHAPTER THREE TIME! PLEASE R &R XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 3333**

"So Broly, did u go to schol on planet vagina?" RUby Bloodmoon asked her crush who loooked down and shok his head. "No. My dad had me under his control with a necklase. Fuckin' sucked."

"So wait, did you just up and leave from Aladdiin, the person?" She asked him, he nodded. "Yah, I was talking to him and then POOF!~ I was here!" The guy said ruffling his hair out and puting it back in a ponytail. Onyx thought this gesture was hot.

"Okay class, pick youre partners for the project." The teaacher said unintresrted. Ruby immediately looed to Brooly and grabbed his arm ."I got my partner!" She exclamed.

Onyx took the Genes hand into her own. "I got mines too!" She said and made a litle giggle. "Rawr! XD" Onyx said and flapped her shirt sleves around.

Ruby looked to broky and made a :3 face.

Broly giggled a little and quikly covered his moth.

THE END OF CHAPTER 3! 3 XOXOXOXOXXOX R&R PRETTY PLEASE!


End file.
